ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dinosaur Princess/Fanfiction
This is a list of some of the fanfiction of The Dinosaur Princess. Fanfictions General fics *''Long Live the Queen'' (T) - Set some years after the events of the series, Kitrina is now 30 and now rules the Saurus Kingdom with her husband Tristan. However, when a dangerous invasion led by Lilia threats their land's security, she has to do whatever it takes to stop her. *''What Have I Become?'' (T) - Lilia has been antagonizing anyone she clashes with for over several years. However, when she gets hurt after an accident, she gets rescued by Kitrina and becomes fond of her, as she starts questioning if is it worth to be like she is and if Kitrina could ever forgive her for her vicious acts. *''Kitrina vs. the Nut Stealers'' (K+) - When a group of nut thieves invades the Saurus Kingdom and causes some mischief, Kitrina and Terry have to catch them. * Shipping fics *''Infinite Wishes'' (M, Kitrina/Jewel) - Due to being immortal since she's a djinn, Jewel never knew what was true love. After meeting Kitrina, she felt something she never fell before: compassion and lust, heading for the full domination of Kitrina's heart and ends up creating a love spell in order to make hers forever. *''Slaves Love Master'' (T, Kitrina/Lilia) - It's Kitrina's 18th birthday and Lilia wants revenge on her for banishing her back to her realm. As a result, she enchants her to fall in love with her in order to never have to worry with the idea of Kitrina fighting against her ever again. *''A Silly Little Date'' (K+, Kitrina/Tristan) - Kitrina and Tristan are dating for two years and they decide to go out for a nice walk across the beach as they rekindle with the wonders of nature and remember all the good times they had over the years. *''Friends Til the End'' (M, Kitrina/Gayle) - Kitrina and Gayle have been best friends since they remember and shared a close bond. However, when Kitrina breaks up with Tristan, she starts to wonder if she did the right choice as Gayle reveals that she felt more than just friendship and that she's the only person she will ever love. Kitrina is shocked with it and slowly starts seeing her as more than a friend, wanting her to be all hers. *''The Shark Queen'' (M, Kitrina/Isaiah) - Kitrina wakes up in the Shark Realm as the Shark Prince prepared a love potion that makes her his loyal wife and the fate of her kingdom is now entirely in his hands. *''The Huntress'' (T, Gayle/Larry) - Larry captures Gayle after being caught, deciding to use her as both a new assistant and a lover, despite their age difference. However, TBD. * Crossover fics *''Starro Invades the Saurus Kingdom'' (T, crossover with DC Comics) - After conquering the DC universe, Starro heads to control the Saurus Kingdom as Kitrina once trying to stop him, now she can only obey TBD. * Category:Fanfiction Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas